Cruelty at its finest
by MiawRinoaxX
Summary: It was wrong to live in a world where you're rewarded for being a good person with agony. Together, they struggle against life, against monsters, against people, and against a sealed fate. Theirs was to never experience the miracle of love at its fullest, but to die horribly midway into the fall. LeviMika, started as drabble, now oneshot. Don't own the cover pic :)


**I do not own Shingeki no kyojin characters. Also, I was meaning for this to be a Drabble, but then it ended in 1k, so yeah, it's a one shot, if you like, review, please I'm begging here... **

**Nah, I'm just kidding. But really, don't hesitate to tell that this is awful.**

* * *

><p>He didn't know what he was doing, what he was feeling, up until the end.<p>

_"Hey."_

_"Hey, um. I.. what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I've just... dude.. you just came out of a car crash and all you're saying is 'hey'?"_

_"Yeah. Excuse me for being polite."_

_"It's not about polite... god, fuck! Are you sure you're fine? Like... I don't know. . Concussions... they.. happen."_

_"I'm okay. I'm just having trouble grasping what's going up."_

_"Uh... well.. do you see that torching truck out there?"_

_"Mmm, yes."_

_"Not to panic you, it kinda crashed into your car. Yours ran into mine. Now we're here miss..."_

_"Mikasa Ackerman."_

_"Levi."_

_"Just Levi?"_

_"Just Levi."_

_"Well, Levi, can't pretend it's nice to have met you in this particular situation, do you have a phone, like I left mine in my car and now it's on fire."_

_"Lucky I do."_

That was their first meeting. Before a clash of cars caught ablaze, and tattered bloodied clothes in the middle of fucking nowhere. They grabbed a common ride to the hospital as help came and soon they became acquaintances.

And then friends.

And then lovers.

_"Do you want me to pick you up from you old man's."_

_"Uh, yeah, Levs. I want to clear something up."_

_"Shoot."_

_"He's not really my old man, like, he's not that old...I, well... uh.."_

_"You don't usually stutter Mikasa."_

_"Yeah, that's the thing."_

_"It'll be fine, even if he aint your dad, he's still family."_

_Family._

Her old man was no older than Levi, was probably around 30 something, buff, bulky, tall and scary. When Levi pulled up before her building, scaled to the 45th floor, knocked on her door, it came out revealing that guy he's described earlier.

Who was supposedly her old man.

"_Eh?"_

"_I… hello, sir."_

"_Sir?"_

"_I, yes, I'm Levi, I'm here to pick your daughter for, um..."_

"_I know who you are, punk."_

"_Sir..?"_

"_And if you, in anyway, threaten my girl's virtue, I can and I will annihilate you. Literally."_

"_Shit, Eren, what the hell? You're scaring the guy off."_

"_Eren?"_

"_Yes, Levi, he's my stupid big brother god."_

"_But I though_"_

"_You better be scared punk."_

"_Oh you shut up, come on Levs."_

He usually led the way in their relationship, but she liked being free, like the bird she was, soaring her wings.

"_Hey, you're smart."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Like, way smarter than how barwomen are."_

"_You don't dare underrate barwomen."_

"_What? No.. I'm not.."_

"_My brother kind of got himself in deep shit after our parents passed. I… he was 24 when he first got in jail, I was 19. I dropped from college when I was 21, he got out at that point but he was too hazed out to do anything, I figured… I figured maybe I can get me some job, manage us both at the same time. I tried, now I can barely look at him or talk to him without hinting out that he's probably the reason I'm a loser at life just like he is. You know… his best friend, his best friend Armin, he went to freaking Harvard, he's a scientist now. Just the thought that they both used to always hang out together infuriates me more that the shit Eren's been to itself."_

"_But yeah, this best buddy if his, he still visits?"_

_She snuggles into him, keeping both of them warm "He does. He even offered to like, help me in pampering Eren's ass, My brother's just too proud and keeps asking me shut the guy out."_

_Levi laughs as he hastily pecks her mouth, her cheek, and then saves a deep long kiss to her soft white neck "Pride, eh? You got his attitude."_

Nobody said she didn't. She was a proud, pretty pretty thing, very pretty, and he liked her from the moment when she's flashed him a subtle smile in the emergency ward after their vehicles crashed. And then he ran into her one night in that bar where she served, and saw her the very next morning at Starbucks, sipping some cheap coffee and studiously examining her exam papers.

He didn't imply that he _followed_ her there.

Or maybe he did.

Okay, he did.

But he's seen her around 3 times back then and was fascinated with her in each.

The needed a proper introduction.

And so they did.

He kept reminding himself, that meeting her might be the most beautiful thing to ever happen to him.

It was indeed the most beautiful thing to ever happen to him.

It's just, he's always had that funny feeling in his gut, at her sight, every time, it was like he knows something bad is going to happen, but what is exactly, that is beyond his knowledge.

"_Your name's Levi right? Just Levi."_

"_Huh, yeah."_

"_Your job? You had one hell of a fancy phone."_

"_I'm a retired company manager."_

"_Retired already?! You look 30."_

"_I've enough cash in my pocket. I consider this a temporary retirement."_

_Grim, her face darkens "I don't like people like you."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_People with golden spoons in their mouths. It's pleasant enough to consider that the rest of us peasants aren't like you lot, with no worry in the world."_

And that's how their romance started. With an argument, filled with arguments. When he knew of her dire situation, he offered her help. Her pride was one of many traits he wanted to crush, especially since he had some of his own.

His friends (what was left of them) found out about his subtle approach to love. They kept asking to officially meet the red scarfed girl. He relented every time.

"_That's nice. That they want to meet me."_

"_You don't know my friends Mikasa, they're idiots."_

"_Well, you're an idiot. I should be used to idiocy by now."_

Back in his apartment, they stripped of formality, of humanity. They were reduced to the viciousness of livestock, when kissing each other, when tearing each other's clothes, but they possessed the angel's dreamy haven, when curled against each other, pecking and comforting and confessing. They were both very observant people. The word 'Love' never intruded into their conversation. They were saving the best for the best, and that moment came.

"_1. When I first crashed into you, you had an antique car."_

_She laughs, taken back by the silliness of the very game she invented, '5 facts I know about you'. _

"_1. When I first saw you, I thought you were some lunatic, you had a hair like a bird's nest." She murmurs against his naked chest._

"_2. When I first saw you in that crash, you didn't appear lucid. Indeed, it appeared that you were suffering from a slight case of concussion."_

_She chuckles, and punches him lightly "You remember that, you bastard. Hmm,2. that wasn't the first car crash you've been in."_

_He falls silent under the weight of that revelation. "Who told you that?"_

"_It's been 6 months since we've met, you haven't been honest with me, and I'm bound to find some things."_

"_Huh, 3. You have no relatives, none, you only have Eren."_

"_3. When you turned 27 which was last year, your Ex-girlfriend Pet-ra? Well she had leukemia at the time and threw herself out of your 4 story building, you followed suit thinking you could end up lightening her fall, in vain."_

"_4. When you were 20 and went to see your brother in the state's prison, he gave you some tattered scarf he's been saving up for until he bought it for you with his prison cash, you NEVER take it off."_

"_4. When you told me you were retired, you actually meant you were still recovering from that fall, you didn't mention you met me in your SECOND accident in a row."_

_He falls silent "5. I love you." He murmurs._

"_That's a fact about YOU, not ME."_

_He laughs "Okay the, YOU love ME."_

"_How can you be sure?"_

_To shut her up, he kisses her, hungrily, deeply, warmly. She savors it and melts, rejoicing in the sweet goodness of their kiss, she confirms under her breath "It's true, I love you."_

"_Then I love you too Mikasa."_

And that was that, their fairy tale, their story.

But every story had an ending. When theirs the blessed came, he finally distinguished the funny feeling he's always had in his gut. When he was behind the wheel, her beside him, riding shotgun, making frantic phone calls about her brother, she got word that he got involved in a street shooting, and she called him. They were racing against the clock, headed to the hospital, when a police van ran into their vehicle with unstoppable speed from the right.

And then his vision was mixed with red, and the translucence of glass.

And then he saw the blood, hers and his, painting the seats.

He heard her low calls reaching toward him, so he reached toward her.

But then their car exploded into flames.

It was only fair, since they met in the rubble and flames; they must part within rubble and flames.

But it wasn't fair, that she was family, she was friendship, she was love, and after providing the world with all these things, fate reduces her to nothing but ash soaring through the wind.

It wasn't fair. It was nothing but a cruel, cruel world out there.


End file.
